


Off Day

by melroseplace



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lactation, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mild Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroseplace/pseuds/melroseplace
Summary: In Celebration of his day of birth, I wrote a Keanu x black!plussized! reader fic where the reader who's pregnant and Keanu spend the day on his birthday. Mutiple Parts!
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Off Day

It’s early.

You’re pressed against a warm, muscular chest that smells like the mix between the soft, floral fabric softener you use and the rustic, musk that’s just--him.

Your husband, Keanu.

Today was an important day for two reasons--A) It was one of the few off days either of you had from being hard-working adults. and B) It was the love of your life’s birthday.

He was another year older, venturing deeper in his 50s, aging like a fine wine or a beautiful whiskey. You face him, taking in his sleeping figure. Your hands trace his scruffy jaw and cheeks, your hand trailing down his neck. You didn’t want to wake him up yet, seeing that he’d just gotten home from his flight yesterday. You quietly slip away, waddling to the bathroom not too far from the bed the two of you shared. You took off the nightgown you wore, covering your hair with a shower cap. You stared in the mirror, looking at your plush belly that started to grow considerably larger since it began showing. When you found the two if you were having a child, you were elated, and Keanu looked like he was on the verge of tears--in a good way.

After being married for four years, you felt delighted, albeit a bit scared about your first pregnancy. Your ankles were started to hurt and you know that your morning sickness should be coming soon.

“Hey, little one, today’s Daddy’s birthday.” You bring at your belly, letting out a soft gasp when you felt a kick in response. In the buff, you grasp your stomach, unaware of the man watching you from the doorway.

“I figured you’d be here.” You turn to see Keanu, already stripped down, bare-- your cheeks still flush to see his, larger aspects on display. You make your way--carefully--to him standing on your tippy-toes to plant a smooch on his prickly cheek.

“Morning, Happy Birthday My Love.”

“Mhmm, I saw you earlier--anything new happen with Kit Kat.”

“Yeah, the baby kicked--Wait what did you just call my child?” He snickers, pulling you into a hug--or at least as close as he could get.

“You remember when you woke me up at three in the morning to pick you up Kit Kats from 7-11? That’s why our baby’s named Kit Kat now.” You roll your eyes, remembers the pictures of his tired figure being plastered all over twitter the day.

You couldn’t deny you might’ve made one of the pictures your lock screen.

You start the shower, only stepping in when the water temperature feels right enough. You lead him into the large, open showers, watching as his hair begins to dampen. He pulls you close, dipping slightly to have his forehead meet yours.

“The little dude’s really kicking, huh?”

“It’s exciting, isn’t it? Mention the word ‘Daddy’ and the little bugger starts kicking up a storm!” He looks down at you, raising an eyebrow as he began to lather the two of you up.

“Daddy...didn’t you write on Twitter that you’d were ‘ _Ready to make Keanu Reeves a fine ass DILF._ ’”

“Now why’d you bring THAT up?”

“Because you saying Daddy has me... excited myself like I was then.” He bumps his nose a bit with his, beginning to kiss you, slow and sweet. His resurfacing stubble rub in your chestnut skin, feeling his hardness against you.

“Down Tiger, you know what Dr. Ryder said.”

He frowns.

“Nothing too strenuous--”

“Exactly, you goofy, Canadian moose. Where do find all that energy, anyways?”

“Oh please, I always find energy for you, Babe.” You giggle, playfully slapping his arm as kisses all over your chest. He fumbles with your rinsed, tender mounds a moan escapes your moan. You feel more heat pull inside you when takes one of your buds in his mouth teasing the tips. With the warm water, you’d already felt your breasts tingling and with his stimulation, it made it even more intense.

He squeezes and tugs until--you lactate, your milk squirts right in his face.

You’re first to laugh, looking at the milk still dripping on his face--eventually, he shares the laugh with you.

“Come on, we have a huge day ahead of us.”


End file.
